storycraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Davy Jones
'Davy Jones, Lord of the Seven Seas' Origin A long time ago, in a galaxy, far far away there was a kid named David, just David, no last names. The reason for that was David never met his parents. David's dad was a pirate, while his mother was... no one, probably just a random woman that David's dad met on an Inn. Her mother dropped him off on the streets instantly after he was born, and his dead... well his dad was a pirate, he only saw the mother of his child once. David had a "normal" childhood on the streets untill he was 8 years old, that was the age where it all begun, the age that the legend was born. When he was 8, David started growing some... tentacles on his face, at first they were very little, just the size that a 13 year old would have on his facial hair,but they grew up with time, when he hit 10 years old, his tentacles would be past 5 centimeters! Obviously, as soon as the tentacles were visible, people would see him as a monster, a freak show. He spent all his teenagehood having to hide his face, which was a even harder task because his tentacles wouldn't stop growing. But along with those tentacles, an anger was growing inside of him, an anger agaisnt their parents and the god, those damn gods who had cursed him! He swore revenge, revenge agaisnt those who mocked him, agaisnt those who created him. The next many years of his life were dedicated to finding out who were his parents, and where they were, it was not an easy job, how could you possibly find out about some one who you don't have the slightest information about?! But the anger inside of him motivated his search, and when he was 29 he finally found out where his mother worked, he was too late... looks like he wasn't the only one trying to find out about the whereabouts of his father. Five years past by, the anger inside of him started fading, and when he was just about to give up, he overheard some bard tell a story about a great pirate! And he knew it... he knew it in his guts that this pirate was his father. And two years after that, he finally met his father, that was known as The Hook. He knew that Hook was a great swordsman, there was no way he could beat his father on a sword fight, he would have to find another way to kill his old man. So he became a close friend of Hook, and one night, at an Inn, he decided to make the move, he poisoned Hook's drink, and as Hook had his last breath, he revealed his face, that discussing face of his, and said that he was his son. After that night, David took a new name, Davy Jones, along with that, his father boat and crew. And became the most famous pirate of the world, The Squid Pirate, The One That Killed Hook, The One. The Kraken But Jones wasn't satisfied as only beeing known as the one that killed Hook, he wanted more. While a kid he had always heard bards and story tellers talking about marvelous creatures of the seas, but he was completely fascinated with one, the one they call The Kind of Seas, The Kraken. The Kraken lived in the Bermuda Triangle, a place where no man ever survived a trip to. Untill now. Jones travelled months and months, and then he finally found the triangle, and along with it, The Kraken. Now, Jones killed every single one of his crew after he came back to land, he could be the only one to know about the secret to tame The Kind of Seas, and he still is. But if you go to any Inn you can hear multiples theories of how Jones accomplished such thing, but then again, they're just theories.